1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor stator assembly and a full-circumferential flow pump employing such a motor stator assembly, and more particularly to a motor stator assembly including an outer frame casing provided around a motor stator and an outer cylinder disposed around the outer frame casing with an annular space defined therebetween, and a full-circumferential flow pump employing such a motor stator assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been known full-circumferential flow pumps which have an annular fluid passage between a pump casing and a motor accommodated in the pump casing. In general, the full-circumferential flow pump has a pump casing comprising a suction-side casing, a discharge-side casing, and an outer cylinder extending between the suction-side casing and the discharge-side casing. The suction-side casing and the discharge-side casing are generally highly rigid as they are each made of a casting such as an iron casting.
The full-circumferential flow pump also includes a motor fixedly supported in the rigid suction- and discharge-side casings.
The motor can fixedly be supported in the suction and discharge-side casings because they are in the form of rigid castings. If these casings comprise sheets pressed to shape, the motor cannot fixedly be supported in the casings because they are not sufficiently rigid.